Final Moments
by evildead96
Summary: Alternate Ending to Freddy Vs. Jason I made up... What went on in the minds of the infamous slashers before there lives ended for the time being? Guilt, remorse, sorrow, final peace? Kind of a one-shot.


This is just a one shot story of an alternate ending I thought of after watching Freddy vs. Jason for the millionth time. Reviews are kindly appreciated.

* * *

><p><em>Freddy held Jason's machete in his hand remaining. Ready to swing at the bitch called Lori and her nut case boyfriend, Will.<em>

_He gleamed at the fear practically sweating off their faces, his arm raised above his head and then frowned for a split second when he caught their eyes going beyond him._

_In a mere second the agonizing pain surged through his chest, looking down, the tips of his blades protruding through his chest, the glove being still attached to his arm that Jason had savagely ripped off._

_He gasped, letting go of the machete as he dropped to his knees, seeing Jason Voorhees in the corner of his eye fall weakly into the lake, where he belonged._

'_Welcome to my world bitch!' He snapped his head around, as Lori was gripping the machete tightly in her hands as she raised it, ready to swing._

_At that moment, his life began to flash before his eyes…_

_~*~*~Flashback~*~*~_

'_Ready or not daddy here I come!' Little Katherine Krueger called out, Fred Krueger fake ran away from her as she giggled and chased after her daddy in the garden and he turned around and began chasing her, tickling her sides whenever the chance._

'_Gotcha Princess!' He chuckled as he scooped her up, twirling her around in a circle before putting her down._

_They both turned around when Loretta emerged from the basement, screaming and tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes filled with horror as Freddy ushered for Katherine to go inside, she ran in but watched as her own daddy began beating mommy, she remained helpless under his strong gasp, and little Katherine started weeping._

_Freddy threw his wife's body to the ground, lifeless. He paced over to Katherine who was bent over, she'd watching the whole thing and now Freddy was standing over her, she was whimpering._

'_Please daddy, I won't tell...'_

* * *

><p>'<em>We have Krueger surrounded, there's no way he can get out!' A man called out and an officer held a bottle with a flaming cloth in it as he threw it through the window as the glass shattered and a burst of flames erupted from within the building.<em>

'_Burn motherfucker!' A woman screamed out._

* * *

><p>'<em>You're shit Freddy'<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…'<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>You're not real!'<em>

* * *

><p>'…<em>Happy Fathers day daddy…'<em>

* * *

><p><em>~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~<em>

'_I'm sorry…' Were the lasts words Fred Krueger spoke as his head sliced off and his body slumped into the water._

_And that was the end of Fredrick. Charles. Krueger. Springwood Slasher._

_R.I.P_

_Lori looked to the lake, seeing Jason look at her one last time as he closed his eyes and sank down into his watery grave._

_She helped Will up and they hobbled over to land and off the pier, getting away from the wretched place and not daring to look back._

_Finally, it was all over…_

* * *

><p>'<em>Jason, my special little boy.'<em>

'_Momma?' A little boy replied, he was bald and had a deformed head, his mother smiled warmly at him as he embraced her lovingly._

'_No one can ever hurt you again now. You're safe with mother now.' She said, her silk smooth voice echoed through his mind as he reached towards her open hand and they walked, hand in hand, he held his mask in the other._

'_Where are we going now mommy?' Jason asked curiously and Pamela looked down at her beautiful child._

'_Why, home of course, Jason. A place where no one can ever separate us again.' She smiled and he smiled back, walking along the pier with her and onto dry land, and to home._

_Jason Voorhees. Crystal Lake Killer and mass murderer – avenger -_

_May your soul rest in peace now. For you are now reunited with Pamela Voorhees, beloved mother, rest in peace and God bless her soul._

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
